black
by shadowandblack
Summary: hi every one! so about this story ... I did not make or help make the -man series in eny shape way or form this is my first story! please tell me if I have eny mistakes or if you have eny pointers for me I will be using a lot of stuff from the series ( I mean a LOT) if I have offended you in eny shape way or form please let me know I wont bite...maybe XP starts on episode 2


alan looked up at the cliff " the black order is up there right?..."

alan is about average height but is some what skinny with white hair and a pentagram scar over his left eye

I sigh in frustration " for the last time alan I don't know!"

I have prity much the same body build as alan average height and kinda skinny but I have pitch black hair at the moment it was so long it was down to my waits I also had a pentagram scar over my right eye

alan roles his eyes " I was talking to tincampi"

I cross my hands over my chest not full believing him I opened my mouth to say some thing smart when I look up at the cliff and spots some thing gold slowly flying up the cliff " ... I gess it is timcampy seams eager to get there..."

alan looked at the cliff agen " but its so high up!"

I roles her eyes " think of it as training"

alan stops for a sec the nods " yes training! master must have planed this!"

I try realy hard not to roll my eyes agen " yes he did plan this" { no he did not I am tired and hungry and frankly I want to take a shower}

alan pumps his fist in the air " all right! time to get started!" he slowly started to clime the cliff

I walk over to a rock that looked some what like a chair and sat down watching him clime up thinking that that was to easy the rock was rough and cool and slightly damp from the morning dew I was about to fall asleep when alan yelled " hey black! aren't you going to start claiming!?"

I looked up to see he was half way up I laugh quietly to my self " I will start to head up when you are all of the way to the top!"

alan shrugs and continues to clime

after a while he is all most to a top

I stand up " well looks like my brake is over.." i put my hands above my head and stretch this lasted about 30 seconds before i realized alan was all ready at the top now if your innocence also allows you to shift your body parts into different animal parts then you know its not easy you have to think about about EVERY THING in this case i needed wings and i was going up a cliff well golden hawks manly live at the top of mountains so i decided to uses there wings i felt a unconvertible tingling feeling as i grew more bones and in this case feathers once they were fully grown I extended them partly to look at the feathers... pitch black just like I wanted satisfied I gave them a few experimental flaps once I was satisfied they worked well I opened them all of they way and quickly flew to the top to where there was a fuming alan

" what happened to training!"

I just look at him like hes stupid " you acutely bout that?"

alan opened his mouth to say some thing when the door spoke "commencing akuma search"

alan looked startled ( and a little stupid since tincampy was restring on his head) " did the door just talk!?"

I shrug " I gess so it does have a face aft... "

the door started crying and screaming " akuma! akuma!" the door keeps on blubbering but stops talking like he hears some one

while alan starts hitting the door crying " im not a akuma! realy!"

I just sit down knowing if I got involved the door will no longer be there and they all seam to have forgotten about me... it happens often

the door started to talk agen " he has a pentagram on his forehead and his hair is white! he must be working for the millennium earl!" its starts to cry agen

a new voice most definitely a male " don't worry gate keeper kanda is on his way"

a man stod on top of the gate keeper " its very stupid of you to attack here alone akuma!"

alan started to hit and kick the door and crying " im not a akuma im just cursed!"

I am just siting down shaking my head at my brother { agen people seam to have forgotten me but is it for the best this time?... most likely not}

kanda just took out his sword " if you think I will fall for that then you are dead wrong!" he gumps towds alan

alan automatically activates his akuma weapon and uses it as a shield

kandas sword cuts alans weapon

alan is surprised that his weapon has ben cut

kanda is surprised he has a weapon

kanda readys his weapion agen and starts to run at alan

well I had decided that this had gotten far enuff I ran up to kanda and grab his blade with my right hand i flinch slightly as the blade bites into my hand and some blood falls onto the ground i yank on his sword making him fall towds me i quickly grab his sword by the hilt and grabbed his arm to steady him i then put the point of the sword towds his through

alan had fallen over " master should have sent a later of recommendation!"

...silence...

alan just sits there

kanda and i stare at each other

then that same male voice brakes the silence " looks like there story checks out let them in gate keeper.. o and black please don't kill kanda we are kinda low on exorcist"

the doors open and a girl walks out with long black hair in pigtails " hello my names lenalee its nice to meet you alan and black"

i keep my eyes on kanda " alan... are we sure we can trust them?"

alan shrugs " master sent us here so why not"

i roles my eyes " theres a perfectly good reason" i lower the sword and grab it by the blade agen i healed it so the blade was pointing towds my chest and the hilt was pointing towds his chest the blade was cutting into my hand agen and my blood was running down the blade i paid it no mind

" sorry about meeting this way im black and that was my brother alan.. your kanda right?"

kanda just looks at me before he takes the sword and nods slightly

... was it just me or was he blushing?...

alan follows lenalee into the black order

kanda follows alan

and i follow kanda


End file.
